Blog użytkownika:MatrixirtaM/Rozdział 3 - Spotykam Rachel
Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział powieści ,,Syn Nieba" Polecam Wstałem. Dzisiaj byłem bardzo wyspany. Pewnie dlatego, że spałem na łóżku. Nie wiedziałem tylko jak się na nim znalazłem. Ale byłem szczęśliwy. Postanowiłem się rozejrzeć. Byłem w jakiejś wielkiej sali. Dookoła było sporo innych łóżek, tyle że szpitalnych. Pomyślałem, że to miejsce to coś w stylu uzdrowiska. Niektóre łóżka były zajęte. Leżeli na nich prawdopodobnie moi rówieśnicy. Chyba ranni. Spojrzałem na lewo. Na łóżku obok siedziała jakaś osoba, ale nie widziałem jej zbyt wyraź. Po chwili, gdy wzrok mi się wyostrzył zauważyłem dziewczynę podobną do Cindy. Podobieństo było szokujące. Ta sama postawa. Te same rozpuszczone, rude włosy. Te same błyszczące, zielone oczy. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. - Cześć, czekałam aż wstaniesz - powiedziała nastolatka podobna do Cindy - Nazywam się Rachel. - Co... Gdzie ja jestem? - Nie mogłam się doczekać aż cię poznam. Już nic ci nie grozi. Jesteś w obozie herosów. Czy ona powiedziała ,,w obozie herosów''. O nie. Więc to nie był sen. Tedd, potwory, obóz herosów... Więc to było naprawdę?!'' - Co się ze mną stało? - zapytałem - Spałeś. Tedd musiał cię na chwilę uśpić ,,Dormatem’’ – takim nowym wynalazkiem dzieci Hefajstosa. Mówił, że się go trochę przestraszyłeś. - Ja się nikogo nie przestraszyłem... – powiedziałem lekko oburzony – Zaraz... jakie dzieci Hefajstosa, że niby tego z Mitologii? - Mamy dużo spraw do omówienia – powiedziała Rachel – Teraz możesz być spokojny, tu nic cię nie zaatakuje, nie ma potworów. Nie wiedziałem o co jej chodzi. Cindy... a raczej Rachel powiedziała, że mamy dużo do omówienia. Coś czułem, że długo zostane w tym... obozie. - Słyszałeś o Mitologii Greckiej ? – ciągnęła dalej Rachel - Zacznijmy od tego, że to wszystko jest prawdą. Bogowie olimpijscy na prawdę istnieją. Potwory również. Wszystkie mity wydarzyły się kiedyś na prawdę. To jest dość skomplikowane, ale będziesz musiał to zrozumieć. To ważne bo czeka cię ważna... – zatrzymała się. Na pewno chciała coś powiedzieć, ale uznała, że to za wcześnie. Tak przeczuwałem. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zrozumiałem co Rachel do mnie mówiła, ale trochę w to wątpiłem. Bogowie Olimpijscy? To mnie trochę nie pokoiło, ale zaciekawiło. - Ale w takim razie – zapytałem – gdzie my jesteśmy? -Wiesz... Bogowie czasem schodzili na Ziemię gdzie wraz ze śmiertelnikami mieli dzieci. Rodzili się wtedy Herosi tak zwani Półbogowie. Tu jest właśnie miejsce dla takich. Mogą się tu szkolić, trenować, aby w przyszłości wyrosnąć na wielkiego herosa. Zamyśliłem się. ,,Na HEROSA’’? Czy to znaczy, że ja też nim jestem? - A więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ja jestem Herosem? Wydawało mi się, że to pytanie ją lekko zaniepokoiło. - Co byś powiedział na wycieczkę po obozie? – zapytała, zmieniając temat. No cóż zgodziłem się. Ale chciałem jak najszybciej poznać odpowiedź na moje pytanie Obóz na zewnątrz wydawał się jak zwykły obóz dla nastolatków. Tyle, że ten był no jakby to powiedzieć... niebezpieczny. Było tam bardzo dużo różnych zajęć, w których obozowicze uczestniczyli. Niektórzy strzelali z łóku, inni trenowali zapasy, jeszcze inni walczyli na miecze. Jednak najbardziej mnie zdziwiło, że niektórzy latali na... Pegazach? Mieli także wiele innych zajęć, których wymienienie zajęłoby mi z godzinę. - Prosze bardzo! Zapoznaj się z naszym obozem. Od jutra zaczniesz trening - powiedziała Rachel. Ale jaki trening? Zapewne zginę już wtrakcie rozgrzewki. Postanowiłem zmienić temat. - Tak, więc Rachel – zacząłem – powiedz w takim razie czy jestem półbogiem, czy nie. Przez chwilę nic nie odpowiadała, jakby się zastanawiała co powiedzieć, ale później zaczęła: - To jest trochę trudne, ale twoim ojcem nie jest żaden Bóg Olimpijski... Spojrzała w niebo. Czułem, że nie wie co mi powiedzieć. Z jej wyrazu twarzy zrozumałem, że jest lekko zakłopotana. - Więc – ciągnęła dalej Rachel – wiem tylko, że nie jest nim żaden Bóg Olimpijski, jednak wyczuwam, że to ktoś kto żyje dłużej od nich, ktoś kto ma jeszcze większą moc, ktoś kto chce się zemścić na całym świecie. To wszystko. Nic więcej nie wiem. - Ale powiedz mi jedno. Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? Dlaczego chciałaś, abym trafił do obozu? - Nie wiem czy to zrozumiesz, ale ja jestem Wyrocznią Delficką, przepowiada przeze mnie głos bogów, potrafię przepowiadać przyszłość, wiem dużo rzeczy, ja jestem pewna, mam przeczucie... - zawahała się - że ty Kenny, właśnie ty będziesz musiał wyruszyć... na misję- słowo ,,misję" brzmiało to troche jakby powiedziała ,,na śmierć" co mnie bardzo zaniepokoiło - inaczej cały świat... zginie. - dokończyła Już za jakiś czas mam wyruszyć na misje. Tylko jak sobie poradzę. Mama mówiła, że mam wyjątkowe moce, ale problem w tym, że ja nie mam mocy. Wiem chociaż jedno: tym mężczyzną ze snu jest mój ojciec i chce mnie zabić. - Porozmawiamy później – powiedziała Rachel – Spałeś długo, ale na szczęście zdążysz na nasze ognisko. Złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła mnie dalej. Miała ciepłe dłonie. Wielkie dzięki. Znów prosze was o komy. Im wiecej komentarzy tym lepiej. Jeżeli czegoś nie wiecie albo nie rozumiecie to pytajcie a ja na 100% wam odpowiem Dzięki za przeczytanie. :-) Informacje o blogu są na mojej stronie profilowej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania